The Fault In Our Actions
by Dr.Read
Summary: Summary: After Derek Morgan leaves the BAU and the arrival of his replacement, Spencer Reid tries to cope. Turns out the new agent dislikes Reid and...read the damn thing! It's good! I wrote it myself!


Hi! So my first fanfic and kinda hoping y'all like it so I could continue. (:

Summary: After Derek Morgan leaves the BAU and the arrival of his replacement, Spencer Reid tries to cope. Turns out the new agent dislikes Reid and _**read the damn thing! It's good! I wrote it myself!**_

Disclaimer: Thankfully I do not own _Criminal Minds_ or else everyone would be obsessed with my character parings. (If ya know what I mean!😉)

Chapter 1: Moving on

After all those years, Dr. Spencer Reid, with three PhD's and an eidetic memory capturing all he saw like an endless movie playing in his head, would have never thought that his judgment, rational thinking would fail him. It failed him before, when he was a hopeless, helpless boy in high school but that didn't count because he was unprepared for what will face him and how to react to it. But now, all grown up and self-aware much more self-conscious, he trusted himself to do things without thinking too hard expect for when they had a case or was in one of those awkward social situations and is trying to figure out what was going on.

When Morgan left, he was sad at first because well his best friend, older brother, only family, the one who always loved him in his own weird way, always the stable thing/person/existence he needed in his life, left because he had a kid. Not that he himself had anything against spending more time with his own flesh and blood but the sudden way he left, not giving him enough time to adjust to a life without him hurt. But he was proud of the man who gave up his career, life long passion to raise his son so that his son won't go through what he faced as a child and be raised with love beyond the gravitational force keeping them grounded on earth.

Yet somehow his brilliant mind desired by many and worth thousands- failed him. He calculated the odds and came to that he would miss Morgan here and there but never heartbroken, lonely, or hunched over about it. Oh how wrong he was. It felt miserable without him there, the occasional jokes and pranks that sent not only his brain but body into turmoil, _which he hated_ \- became to loved and treasure. He felt raw- like he was stripped of his confidence, armor, skin and left in the cold to freeze and die.

But more so he felt ready, ready to take on anything- which was weird. With Morgan there he was under constant watchful eyes and was kept safe and well attended to but with Morgan not there, it was like he could do what he wanted and more- _Kick down a door? Sure why not!_ It used to be Morgan putting himself in harms way, always between Spencer and danger- a potential unsub. But not anymore, he could get more involved in the cases and have his physical actions speak for him not his statically thinking.

But their first case was a tough one. It was about child predators in a private boarding school. The boarding school was one of the "best" graduating mayors, governors, senators, and world leaders. The BAU was assigned the case by request of the Vermont governor who himself graduated from there and is heartbroken by the discovery of many students found strangled with a red scarf tied around their necks and are sexually assaulted.

When the case landed on the teams desk, they were a bit relieved that Morgan wasn't there given his past in Chicago. But they missed his way of getting information (Hotch had to raise his voice, well basically yell, for the school to hand over their electronic data to Garcia for processing.) But if Morgan were there he would give the school president his "look" of disgust for not stopping the serial rapist because of his "principles" causing more deaths (and the president would eventually cave in).

One way or another, the case closed with JJ promising –no swearing- on her grave to not sent her little boy to an all boys private school. The case was a classic jealous revenge-y type but with more blood and bodies than a jealous teenage looking for revenge, okay it wasn't that classic. The unsub, a 17 year old senators son started his killings when he snapped under pressure. His father always pressured him to be the best at everything and to be first academically starting from his childhood so when his father gave him a deadline that he couldn't achieve, he panicked and killed his competition. The case was as sad as gruesome as it was. The kid was beat, starved, and tortured when he was younger for being anything not "excellent" and "high-breed" as the father wanted and when his father felt that none of his methods worked, he raped the kid to simulate fear in him tying his hands with his red handkerchief he always wore in the breast pocket of his suit. The kid's first killing was his best friend, fellow classmate, and "lover" (they tried to be secret but who knew, everyone's watching everyone else's moves). (The Vermont governor used the death of the gay student to say it was a hate crime in his cover up for personally calling the BAU to investigate.) He helped tutor him in Japanese because he was failing and the lover ended up with a higher note than him. After reading his dad's angry threatening letter, his lover met him for their lessons wearing a red scarf in attempt to be fashionable and adding fleck-ness to the boring uniform (which he only wore whenever they met outside of class and in many colors) but instead of looking presentable for his lover, he trigger flashbacks to the senators unethical ways of punishment. The kid seeing the red scarf, freaked out and strangled his lover copying his fathers movement but didn't remove the scarf from his neck. After the lover was dead he dumped him behind the cafeteria trash cans and poured hot sauce over him. At first he was the BAU's primary suspect but he was ruled out when a second body was found, the student was twice his weight and size. The second victim was killed when he made fun of the unsub for being less smart than he was because he was gay. See a pattern? did, before the second victim was killed, they had a Japanese test in which he scored the highest note the the unsub was second. Reid consulted with Rossi but the Italian told that grades weren't worth killing over. How wrong was he when almost every four days they find a body.


End file.
